


Hearts Day

by junkosakura01



Category: Another Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Aldo's harem, Chocolate, F/M, Harems, Headcanon, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Hearts Day, a special day celebrated in the East every year, where girls confess their feelings to their person of interest. Most of Aldo's female companions are interested in the event.
Relationships: Aldo/Everyone (Another Eden)
Kudos: 5





	Hearts Day

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon and assuming "Another Eden" celebrates Valentine's Day.
> 
> The following who are present (not all of my 90 plus chars.) are ones that I currently have at this post. If there are other girls who are romantically interested in our handsome yet dense hero, feel free to share in the reviews or PM.
> 
> PS: I already know Aldo's true identity I'm already in the Garulean continent.
> 
> Mild spoilers too for those who haven't played this game or past "Ogre Wars II".
> 
> Also, just imagine the Mayor's House can fit about 20 people, lol.

Parked in the Present, the Riftbreaker laxed as there are recently no time distortions or any of the dimensional adventures Aldo and his friends have had, earning a well-deserved rest.

Walking along the deck for fresh air, Feinne, Hozuki, and Amy noticed Azami holding a peculiar but small decorated box in her hands. Actually, there's a stack of it beside her.

"Oh Feinne, Hozuki, and Amy! I was just back from a walk in Rinde. I just had to have my Mitarashi Dango!"

"You sure love those sweets, Azami!" Feinne giggles as she remembered she had tasted some too before. Chewy and sweet that never gets tiring so easily, and the round colorfulness catches the eyes.

"How nostalgic~" Hozuki said and opened a box. "Mm, I haven't smelled this scent in ages."

"The merchant happened to have these in his wares too. I bought some so I could share with everyone. They're called chocolates." Azami smiled.

"These are quite a lot, dear," Hozuki laughed. "You must've bought it all."

"Choco...lates?" Feinne and Amy slightly tilted their heads.

"Yes! Sweet as dangos and melts easily in our mouths. Have some." Hozuki gently raised a box in front of our young heroine.

The faint aroma tickled the Western girls' noses. Feinne meekly took a heart-shaped one and popped it in her mouth. As soon as she did, her face lit up as if she had felt happiness, and so did Amy.

"Oh my!" Feinne smiled.

"These are yummy!" Amy's eyes are wide with awe, "We have varied sweets in Elzion too, but we don't have this kind."

"Azami dear, if those are being sold even here in the West, then…"

"Yes! The merchant also said today's Hearts Day!"

"What's that?" Amy asked as she slowly went for another piece.

"Once every year in the East, girls confess their feelings to the person they love. Chocolates are being given to them and also were made as its symbol," Hozuki sighed and ate another piece too. "Though it doesn't always end pleasantly, you know."

_"C-Confess!?"_ Amy was surprised that she accidentally dropped one more piece she was about to eat, but caught it too. "Phew…"

"Th-That reminds me… I could use it to find out...eep!" Azami was flustered and covered her face in embarrassment.

"I know!" Hozuki gathered some boxes with Azami. A sly smile formed on her lips and her eyes like a fox's. "Hey, Synth Hydra, do you have a kitchen here?"

A small growl came from the Synth Hydra, but he wasn't annoyed and he just woke up from his nap. He happened to overhear only half of the girls' conversation.

"Mm, well I'm sure you know this ship was made with only Synth Humans in mind. Sorry, it's a no."

"I was hoping you would have. Well then, let's find another place."

"What are you planning to do, Hozuki?"

"Hmm~ We're going to make our own chocolates~ Let's invite the other girls while we're at it."

"Yes, let's!" Feinne excitedly agreed with her fists together. "Wow, this is exciting! We'll ask them right now."

"What about the guys?"

"No, no! That would ruin the fun though," Hozuki winked. "Sorry Feinne, but could we borrow your place?"

\---

The Riftbreaker found a good spot to land on near Baruoki. Its size often surprised the villagers, but they've already gotten used to it. At the Mayor's House, the small but humble home is currently crowded.

"Sorry, Grandpa! We're just going to make something," Feinne clapped her hands with a worried look.

"Ho ho, seeing this many ladies makes me feel young again," Grandpa laughed, "Kidding, enjoy yourselves. I'll just be outside in the village. Let me know if you need anything, Feinne."

"Thanks, Grandpa!"

"Whoa!? What are you all doing here?" Aldo gasped, he returned home with Guildna from a patrol with Darunis. "I just saw Grandpa leave."

"F-Friend Aldo!?" Azami shrieked.

Hozuki swiftly went to Aldo and cupped his face, "A girls' only day, no boys allowed."

"But Ciel's there?" he pointed past Yuna and Foran. Mariel stepped aside revealing Ciel who turned around to face them.

"Oh, Big Bro, hello!" Ciel waved his hand, "The girls don't mind me here, and Shannon's with us too."

"Guildna! You're not allowed here right now." Altena's stern look caught her brother off-guard, leaving him baffled.

"Such fierce women," Cyrus looked around. "Hm? I smell something sweet. Where is it coming from..."

"No!" Some of the girls dashed and covered the stack of boxes near them. The Eastern girls had already explained the event with the Western girls.

"Good boys need not to know what us ladies do," Pom winked. Before she said anything about love, like she usually does, she quickly stopped herself not to ruin the event.

"If Pom is here, something bad might happen…" Aldo sighed. "Okay guys, let's go for a walk or something. They'll probably do something to us if we ask any more."

Reluctantly, Aldo and the guys left the house. Riica and Helena are non-human yet they still joined them to help.

_"If Galliard and I were humans too…"_ Helena softly said to herself while inspecting a piece of chocolate.

With Riica's help in searching for cute ideas from her database, they all made designs in different shapes and forms. Biaka initially refused to join, but gave in after a bit of convincing from Helena.

As there were normal ones, some "unique" figures were also made. Makes you want it to put in a special spot in the Macminal Museum though.

"Never did I expect I'd spend Hearts Day with everyone like this. Nor even the day itself," said Akane as she playfully held a seemingly cat-shaped choco. It must be for her older brother Shion.

"Your Highness…" Deirdre grimaced. Her disappointment caught the attention of the others.

"It...certainly is unique," Anabel chuckled nervously. She looked the same as her sister. "There, there…"

Miyu looks about to cry with an odd-shaped clump in her hands. Apparently she wanted to make a little bust of her father, King Miglance, but it didn't end well.

With their own reasons, there were some who didn't join, but supported the idea of making something for their loved ones. The other girls promised to make a whole lot to share with everyone.

\---

It's nearly evening and the guys returned. The house felt a bit emptier as it was earlier. Only seven girls were left.

"Oh! Everyone else left already," said Strawboy who cheerfully skipped inside.

"Indeed, this house was full of women from earlier." Guildna nodded. "Hm? Altena, what is that you're holding?"

"Happy Hearts Day!"

The girls said in unison and each presented plates with their creations.

The guys were taken aback with the surprise greetings. After some explanations, they also got the gist of it.

"I have added this occasion in my database," Riica's twintails spun as she talked, "If we can also suggest it as part of Elzion's culture, it'll surely be a hit!"

"That's a great idea!" Amy's eyes lit up, but quickly lost spark, "Oh, but where can we get the ingredients in that era... It probably wouldn't taste right if it's synthesized..."

"This is for you, Aldo! Thanks for always." Feinne handed over a medium-sized cat head to him. Varuo meowed as he inspected the chocolate.

"Is this supposed to be Varuo, or…" Aldo laughed.

"Aldo~ Don't forget mine," Hozuki playfully shoved a plate in front of Aldo. "I'll let you play with my tail again if you eat it."

"Uh…" Aldo stepped back as he tried to get his calm again. He suspected one or all of the chocolates have some kind of drug Pom might've mixed in (and for fun), but was reassured by Riica there were none.

"Checking everyone's data… It seems Azami has the highest tension--"

"Riica…! That data is not needed!" Azami dashed and put her hands over the android's shoulders. "I might just be too excited to celebrate Hearts Day…!"

"I don't suppose you made one too, Helena?"

Galliard and Helena were by the corner of the room enjoying their human companions' excitement. The lady in purple shook her head as a reply. Even if they want to join in, they wouldn't be able to taste any of it.

The Mayor, on the other hand, is sitting near them and nodded with glee seeing his two grandchildren enjoying themselves. He also enjoys part of the fun and ate the same cat-shaped choco made by Feinne.

On a large table in the room, there were dozens of plates lined neatly above it. Some were eye-candy, while some aren't. Riica relayed a message from the others who joined earlier that those were to be shared with everyone. They also thanked Aldo for bringing them along the journey.

\- End -


End file.
